Something old, something new
by Poptart huntress
Summary: Mona thought she had her life planed, but they day she met Loki her life was turned upside down. Was it his velvet voice that clouded her thoughts,his smile that stole her voice, or was it his piercing green eyes, where his mischief lied, that stole her heart. Will she ever be normal again, or will she be broken and busted like the many that have fell for those eyes. Loki/Oc R


Who_ knows what true loneliness is - not the conventional word but the naked terror? To the lonely themselves it wears a mask. The most miserable outcast hugs some memory or some illusion._

_- Joseph Conrad_

The day she was born, her mother wept silently. Her daughter defected, not like any of the other Valkyrie babies, for they had hair like golden thread, and wings as white as a doves. Her child, if she would even call _it_ that, had hair as black as coal, and her wings where black as a crow. She was a disgrace, and a freak, how could this have happened? Many suspicions have arisen, when the Valkyries saw her as an infant. Many say she was the spawn of the devil, and it was only fitted that she was given the name Desdemona. Meaning spawn of the devil.

* * *

Desdemona's childhood had been spent being teased, and picked on for being different. It was like it was socially acceptable to pick on her, so she was reduced to nothing. But that didn't stop her, she had a dream that she would leave Valhalla and go far away where no one knew her. As Desdemona grew up thought, her bullies had subsided, childhood pettiness faded away, and she was welcome, no longer an outcast. But deep down Desdemona always felt different, and she would always feel like an outcast.

Her mother was a different story; she had this crazy idea that she would grow up prim and proper, she wanted her to be a chambermaid to the Queen Frigga. Graceful as a dancer, and submissive like a slave. She made Desdemona bend over backwards to reach all her standers. Sadly Desdemona had other plans for her life, she wanted to be a warrior. Like the lady Sif.

* * *

Desdemona walked silently along the paved road, it was the dead of night and she was coming back from the forest. She had spent the last twelve hours hunting. Turning the corner she came to her house, the lights where on. Oh crap, she thought, her mother was up. Opening the door, with a quiet creak, Desdemona was greeted to the sight of her mother, her face twisted into a frown.

"Where were on Valhalla where you, I went to wake you up and you where gone. Asta, Brenna, and Akuji aren't just going to take care of themselves."

She hissed quietly, not wanting to wake up the sleeping children upstairs.

"I was in the forest."

Desdemona said quietly

"In the forest? What where you doing in the forest?"

She hissed,

"I was hunting, mother."

Desdemona said motioning to her sword with specks of dry blood on it.

" Take that dirty thing outside!"

Her mother spat, pointing to the ajar door.

"And when you are done, we are going to have to talk."

Her voice sounded deadly. Desdemona groaned as she tiptoed out of the house again. She grabbed a bucket of water and whipped off the dry blood with ease. Walking behind the house to the barn, she threw her sowed on a near by bench. Slamming the barn door, Desdemona stocked back to the house.

"Sit."

Her mother said in a commanding voice, pointing to a wooden chair.

Desdemona complied, without refusing, normally she would.

"Mona, you are a smart girl, but sometimes you don't act like it."

Desdemona opened her mouth to protest.

"A lady waits till others are finished speaking before she speaks."

Her mother said in a prim voice,Desdemona let off a snort. Her mother rolled her eyes,

"The council had an very important meeting, they have talked with the All-Father and Queen Frigga."

Desdemona's gut lurched when her mother smiled,

"They have selected only who they thought where qualified to serve the royal family!"

Her mother's mood instantly changed from angry to happy.

"And you where selected!"

Her mother said gleefully

"What!"

She screamed, probably waking up Asta, Brenna, and Akuji.

"No, I will not serve them! I refuse."

She said stubbornly.

"Desdemona! This is an honor, every girls dream. To serve the royals, not to mention you may catch the eye of prince Thor."

Her mother said, try to convince her.

"I don't care, I am not going to go, I don't want to be a chamber maid, I want to be a warrior."

Desdemona protested,

"Don't be foolish, a lady of your upbringing will not be reduced to such a primal, and brute job. This is an honor for us, and I will be dammed if I let you just let it slip away. This is what I trained you for."

Her mother hissed, her smile fading, and her mood turning sour by the second.

"This is your dream, not mine!"

She said angrily, she heard three quiet pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs. Her mother looked at her, then at the children, now at the bottom of the stairs.

"This isn't up for discussion, the choice is made. You are set to leave in five days. Take your sisters back to bed; I'll see you in the morning."

Desdemona got up, putting a fake smile on for her sisters.

"Come little ones time to go back to bed."

She said warmly, leading the girls back to their rooms.

"Mona, why where you and mommy fighting?"

Asta asked sleepily,letting off a small yawn.

"We weren't fighting Asta, we were talking."

She said quietly, tucking the little blonde into bed.

"What were you talking about?"

She asked curiously.

"Grown up stuff, you wouldn't understand."

Asta giggled,

"Your not a grown up, your only eighteen!"

She squealed,

"Shhh, time to go to sleep, little one."

Desdemona said tenderly

"Goodnight, Mona."

"Goodnight."

She placed a kiss on her fore head; she got up and closed the door behind her. She checked on Akuji and Brenna, they where asleep. Her mother was already in her room to, so Desdemona went down to the barn.

By now it was already 1 in the morning, opening the barn door, she smiled.

"Hey Abra."

She called out, looking at the black stallion. The horse grunted,

"Come on, I know someone who going to go for a ride."

The horse's ears perked up, Desdemona smiled. She grabbed her sattle, and the reins she put it on Abra's back. Grabbing the reins, she whipped them, and Abra began to trot.

Once they hit the road Abra went into a full run, the wind rushed through her hair. She felt so free, normally she would fly, but she liked to ride Abra. She was her favorite companion, well besides a crow that follows her around. Many say it's an omen of evil, Desdemona didn't really believe good and evil. She believed they where paths that people chose to follow. It was in their actions and choices that showed what path they followed. Not because a crow was following them, or how they looked.

Desdemona rode Abra till three, after putting her back into the barn, she was exhausted. Going back into her house, she went to her room, and went to bed.

"Mona! Mona! Mona! Up, up!"

Akuji screamed, jumping on her bed. Desdemona slowly opened her eyes, its too early for this, she thought tiredly. Sitting up, she looked at the girl jumping around her bed as if it was a giant bug.

"I am up, Akuji."

She said with a smile,

"Good."

The little girl stopped bouncing and sat down, looking at her with her bright blue eyes.

"Let me get changed, then I will get you breakfast, okay?"

She said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Okay."

The girl said happily, and ran out of the room.

Getting out of the warm bed the cold air hit her like it was a rock; all she wanted to do is go back to bed. She went to the bathroom, looking into the mirror she groaned. Her straight black hair was all over the place, and she had bags under her light blue eyes. Turning on the faucet, she washed her face. She spread her black wings, and walked out of the bathroom. Time to get breakfast ready, she thought tiredly. She felt like she had been dragged behind a horse. Sore and stiff she walked downstairs into the kitchen area.

"I hope you like eggs."

Her mother called. Desdemona looked up, her mother was cooking eggs, Sunnyside up. Desdemona's stomach growled, she liked her lips.

"It will do."

She said quietly. She grabbed a plate and gave it to her mother. She at the eggs with Akuji then watched as Asta and Brenna came down shortly after.

"Girls go get ready.

" Her mother called from the kitchen. What will they do without me? Desdemona thought guiltily. She couldn't just leave, and leave her sisters alone. Well they where her half-sisters… but that wasn't the point! She loved them with all her heart, and she didn't want to leave them.

"Mona, we are going to get you a dress for your arrival in Asgard."

"I am not going to be a chamber maid."

Her mother let off a huff, distress was written on her face.

" What am I going to do with you?"

She sighed. Desdemona didn't answer, she just looked away.

"You will like it, I promise."

Desdemona knew that her promise was empty.

"I can't breath! It's too tight!"

Desdemona whined.

"Nonsense! It is perfect."

Her mother chimed,

"What do you think Cassandra?"

Her mother said with a giant smile,

"I think it is lovely, I am sure the queen will love it to."

Replied the old Valkyrie.

"I hate it."

Desdemona said plainly as she looked in the grand mirror. The dress was black; it went to her mid-thigh, it had a tight corset, then the skirt puffed out.

"I look like a wench."

Desdemona said plainly. Her mother and Cassandra let off a gasp.

"Care of how you speak Desdemona! You will be serving royals in a matter of days."

Her mother hissed angrily.

"I don't want to be a chamber maid!"

She hissed,

"Enough, this dress is lovely Cassandra, we will take it."

"A fine choice."

Cassandra said warmly.

Desdemona got changed into a pair of leggings and a white blouse; they left the shop and returned home.

"How are you going to brake it to Akuji, Asta, and Brenna, mother?"

"I will tell them that you have been selected to go to Asgard."

She said proudly

"Very well."

Desdemona hissed.

"Mona, Mona!"

Akuji, Brenna, and Asta chimed,

"Yes little ones?"

Desdemona said happily.

"Are we going to go to the market together?"

Asta chimed.

"Yes we will go to the market together."

"Yay, let's go now!"

Brenna screamed happily. They grabbed Desdemona's hand and led her south. Her mother's voice called out, something about being carful.

They walked quietly along the paved path until they where greeted to the sights and smells of the market. Voice's chimes, merchants trying to sell their goods.

"Come get the freshest fish in Valhalla!"

A woman chimed,

"Where do you want to go Akuji, Brenna, and Asta?"

Desdemona asked sweetly.

"I want to go to the bakery! Mona."

"Okay, little one."

Akuji dragged her to the bakery, Brenna and Asta followed close behind. There where so many decadences in the store.

"Ohh, Mona look at the cakes."

Akuji chimed.

"I see, what one do you want, Akuji?"

"I don't know, they are all so beautiful!"

"I know."

Desdemona said, with a smile.

"I like this one the best Mona."

Akuji pointed to a small cake, it had blue designs, with white dots.

"I like that one to."

Asta said with a smile plastered on her little face.

"Me three",

said Brenna.

"Okay, lets get it."

Desdemona cooed.

After Desdemona paid for the cake, they sat by the pond, the sun illuminated the water making it shine like diamonds. Each eating a piece of the cake. Desdemona lost her appetite, so she just smiled and watched her sisters devour the cake.

"What where you and mother fighting about Mona?"

Brenna said, her mouth full of cake. Desdemona sighed,

"I am leaving Valhalla to go to Asgard to serve the royal family."

She said her voice full of sorrow.

"No!"

Akuji cried,

"You can't leave us!"

Brenna screamed.

"I won't let you go, Mona!"

Asta screamed.

"That is not up for me to decide, the choice was already made."

Tears where running down all their cheeks,

"I don't want to leave you, little ones. If I had a choice I wouldn't go."

"Please don't go."

Brenna begged.

"I must."

Desdemona said sorely.

**Four days later…**

Those words remained etched into her mind forever, like and word in stone. She looked at the grand hall she was in. There where only three other girls with her.

"Oh I can't wait to see prince Thor."

One Valkyrie, by the name of Caira cooed.

"What about prince Loki?"

Another said.

"Him to! I will draw the attention of both princes. "

Caira said uxoriously, Desdemona scoffed and rolled her eyes. Caira looked at her, hate in her eyes,

"Oh poor demon, you think you could draw the attention of a prince. You would be lucky to draw the attention of a beggar."

Caira hissed. Don't lose it, Mona, _she_ will only get hurt.

"Whatever, Caira. You would only draw the attention of a pig!"

Desdemona spat. Caira gasped ,

"Ladies, may I have all of your attention, please."

A gentile voice called,

"Welcome to Asgard! I am Queen Frigga. We have selected only the best to serve the Royal family. The head servant will lead you each of you to your room. In your room there will be parchment. It will tell you what part of the palace you will be working at. Thank you, that is all."

Frigga turned and left,

"I want to get the royal bedrooms."

Caira screeched,

"No, I am getting the royal bedrooms."

A Valkyrie named Noli said.

"Ladies please follow me."

Said a stern voice. They followed the old woman to a long hall.

"Desdemona, this will be your room."

The woman said coldly.

"Thank you."

Desdemona said kindly.

Opening the door she gasped, the room was full of expensive beautiful things. This can't be right, after all she was only a _chambermaid_. Sighing she walked over to the large four-poster bed. She opened the parchment,

_Welcome to Asgard Desdemona, you are assigned looking after the Royal bedrooms. You must serve breakfast, make the beds, dust, polish the shelves, and clean the floor. A servant will escort you to the kitchen, then first room tomorrow at the crack of dawn. It is mandatory you wear your uniform at all times, when you are on duty. You must address the Royal family by their title, not their names._

Desdemona groaned this was going to be hell; you might as well get some sleep. Desdemona thought to herself. If you sleep now, you will get four hours of rest! She said sarcastically to herself, she stripped the dress off of her and tossed it onto the ground. Changing into a white silk nightgown that her mother got her for her sixteenth birthday. That was two years ago… She flopped down on the bed, her eyes closed and she quietly drifted off to sleep.

Desdemona woke up with a groan; opening her eyes she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Getting up she made her way to the bathroom. She gently washed her pale face, bags where still under her eyes. Desdemona looked through the vanity, finding a brush. She gently brushed her long black hair, then pulling it into a braid. Desdemona applied some black eye shadow and eyeliner; to make her light blue eyes stand out. Walking back into the bedroom area, she got changed into her uniform. It was up to her knees, a dark blue dress, with a white apron. I hate this! She thought bitterly, she put on her brown leather combat boots. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Madam, I am her to escort you to the kitchens."

Desdemona opened the door,

"Lets go, shall we?"

She walked quietly, matching the guard stride for stride. They arrived at the kitchen; an old lady came,

"Good morning."

Desdemona said voice full of fake cheer , the maid handed Desdemona a tray.

"Take this to Prince Loki, he will be up by now. Then come back to get the rest of the trays."

She said in a commanding tone. No good morning to you to, Desdemona thought. Desdemona walked quickly, careful not to drop anything on the marble floor. Her mother taught her balance by putting books on her head and making her walk.

"You are at Prince Loki's chambers."

His face was grim; he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

" Since you are new here, I'll give you some advice. For your sake, don't make him interested in you. It doesn't turn out to well, for _you_."

He stressed the you part, then her turned and left. Desdemona gulped, she knocked on the wooden door. In a matter of seconds a man opened the door. He was a good six feet, thin, with pale skin. He had piercing emerald-green eyes.

"Yes?"

He purred, his voice like rich velvet. Desdemona words were caught in her throat for a minute,

"I am here to give your breakfast, Prince."

He opened the door wider,

"Put it on the bed."

He said lazily, Desdemona nodded curtly, she put the tray on the emerald-green bedspread. Desdemona bowed, then left the room.

"Wait, I have never seen a Valkyrie with black wings, and hair to match."

His voice clearly interested, Desdemona gulped,

"I am not like most Valkyries, sir."

Desdemona said quietly.

"What is your name?"

Desdemona looked at him curiously,

"You're testing my patience, Valkyrie."

"It is Mona."

She said quietly.

" Very well Mona, you may leave."

He said with a smile, which could be only described in one word, Mischief.

After delivering a tray to a very hung-over prince Thor, Desdemona cleaned Odin and Frigga's room. She backtracked to Thor's room; which was a mess in its own. By the time Desdemona was finished it was well into noon. Now Prince Loki's room was the last, Desdemona silently prayed that he wasn't in the room. To her luck, he was nowhere in sight. Letting out a breath she began to clean the floor, after scrubbing the floor till she could see her reflection in it, she started to polish the shelves. Wile polishing Desdemona came across some very X-rated pictures on Loki's shelf. Desdemona blushed as she finished her polishing. A cold breeze hit the back of her neck; Desdemona quickly turned around and looked around. No one was there,

"Hello?"

Desdemona called out to the empty room. No reply, she was starting to get nervous. She grabbed her rag and looked around.

"You think you can really defend yourself with that?"

A voice questioned.

"Prince Loki, for the past three hour I had to spend my time cleaning your brother's room. That in itself should be a job alone, and I have no doubt in my mind that tomorrow it will be a giant mess again. So please I don't want to be a victim of your trick today."

Desdemona said seriously. Loki came out of nowhere; Desdemona jumped back, he wore a smile on his face. He walked around her like a hungry animal, circling its wounded pray.

"Very well, not today, but I would advise you to watch your back."

He purred in her ear, she felt his hand glide across her wings. Then he plucked a feather. Desdemona jumped, she quickly bowed, then left the room.

* * *

_Please read and review. I own nothing_


End file.
